The way that gravity pulls on you and me
by TheShrimpyGleek
Summary: A Klaine Valentines Day! Just a few years into the future their still just as in love. ONE SHOT.


**So a new one shot! There's a story here...**

**The song used is Gravity by Coldplay and if you don't know the song you can listen here, just add this to the end of YT: /watch?v=Ff3cvC3koio**

**And If you do know the song it's still kind of awesome to listen to it during this, especially at the end! But you don't have to if you don't want to.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

* * *

Kurt woke up with a yawn and looked around the room, his boyfriend was no where to be found. Kurt frowned, he hadn't been able to get out of work today so he wanted to spend as much time with Blaine as possible in the morning. He pulled himself out of bed and wandered to the kitchen where the smell of bacon and eggs beckoned him to come faster. As he entered the room he saw Blaine pouring orange juice into a glass next to an immaculate breakfast of not just eggs and bacon but toast, grapes, yoghurt, and pancakes with real maple syrup.

"What is all this?" Kurt asked astonished and Blaine turned around to tackle him in a giant hug.

"I made you breakfast." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder proudly.

"I see that." Kurt said eagerly returning the hug before pulling apart slightly to give Blaine a kiss.

"Shall we eat?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded hurrying over to his place at their little two-person table, their apartment wasn't big enough for anything else. Immediately Kurt started drowning his food in maple syrup and devouring pancakes.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get the day off work." Kurt said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't worry about it, I'll stop by and see you at lunch kay?" Blaine replied laughing fondly.

"What you're not going to surprise me?" Kurt asked with a sly smile.

"Just because you know I'm coming doesn't mean I can't surprise you." Blaine replied obliquely and Kurt gave him a questioning look before finishing his breakfast.

"Well I'm going to get ready for work." Kurt said sighing reluctantly, he turned to Blaine and gave him another kiss pulling away only because he had to get ready.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said and he stopped at the door. "Happy Valentines Day." Blaine said with a smile which Kurt happily returned.

"Happy Valentines Day Blaine."

_-3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3_

Going to work was a bit depressing, especially since Kurt was surrounded by little pink hearts and happy couples coming to get a Valentines Day coffee. He waited for his lunch break eagerly, the package of flowers he had bought for Blaine on the way to work sitting carefully under the counter.

"Today sucks!" The worst part of the day though was having to deal with a mopy Finn.

"Why does today suck?" Kurt asked his step-brother in a tone that suggested he couldn't give a damn.

"Because I'm alone." he said with a pout.

"Well you did break up with Rachel and head off to the military for three years, you can't blame her for dating someone else." Kurt said but Finn didn't seem to hear him.

"Stupid Caleb, with his stupid sports car and his stupid million dollar house and his _stupid face!"_ Finn said angrily.

"Okay, calm down and move out of the way I have costumers." Kurt said.

"I'm a costumer." Finn said.

"Are you going to buy anything then?" Kurt asked doubtfully.

"No." Finn answered like it was obvious, which it was he hated coffee.

"Then move!" Kurt said getting annoyed and looking at the clock again, thankfully it was almost time for his break.

"You're a really mean brother you know." Finn said jokingly as he moved to leave the shop.

"Put it on my Christmas card!" Kurt called after him and started to deal with the old lady who had been waiting in line and glaring at Finn for the past five minutes.

"I will!" he heard the taller boy yell right before he left the shop.

"I'm sorry ma'am what will it be?" he asked.

"I'll have a-"

"Kurt!" the boy in question shot an apologetic look at the woman ordering and turned to Rachel who had just stormed into the shop right after Finn.

"I'm sort of busy now Rachel." he said.

"Was that Finn who just left?" she asked forcefully, ignoring him.

"Yes, but I should remind you you have a boyfriend. Remember Caleb? The idiot who could buy this whole building?" Kurt asked referring to Rachel's boyfriend who inherited an insane amount of money and probably couldn't pass an eighth grade math exam.

"So did Finn say anything about me? Does he want to get back together?" Rachel asked enthusiastically and Kurt gasped.

"Oh my god, I knew you were only dating Caleb to make Finn jealous!" he exclaimed.

"Please he's as dumb as a doornail, I would never date someone who couldn't hold a proper conversation." Rachel opined and Kurt gave her an unconvinced look.

"You dated Puck who almost failed grade 12, Jesse who flunked out of college, Finn who doesn't know what the word rationalize means, Stephen who tried to put a whole can in the microwave and now Caleb who undoubtedly paid his way through school." Kurt reasoned and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, did Finn say anything about me?" she asked.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Kurt suggested trying to get back to the lady who was almost fuming at this point.

"I can't do that he thinks I'm dating Caleb!" Rachel said.

"Then beak up with him." Kurt said turning back to the lady. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"I'll have-"

"If you're not going to help fine, but you're not invited to my Oscar party!" Rachel snapped angrily and then stormed off.

"I'll live." Kurt muttered to himself before turning back to the lady. "Sorry about that, what would you like?"

"Well," she said angrily. "I would like-"

"Hey Kurt, time for your break yet?" Blaine asked approaching the counter and the lady threw her arms up in frustration.

"Let me guess, you're Caleb?" she cried and Blaine was both shocked and confused.

"What? No. Wait... Caleb like Rachel's boyfriend? No, how do you-" the woman didn't seem to care about his rambles though.

"I have been standing here for near fifteen minutes and all I want is my coffee but apparently this young man is the relationship councillor for the whole town!" she said and Blaine looked at Kurt for an explanation. He quickly mouthed "Finn and Rachel" and comprehension was shown on his face immediately.

"Well ma'am how would you like your coffee?" he asked with a charming smile and she seemed to calm down a little.

"Decaf with two sugars." she said with a bit of a suspicious look towards the pleasant attitude Blaine exudes to everyone he meets.

"So here's the money for a coffee and a cookie," Blaine said placing some money on the counter "Keep the change." he added with a wink in Kurt's direction who just shook his head. The lady was smiling with shock by this point. '_My Boyfriend,' _he thought '_Always the charmer!'_

"I'll meet you in a minute." Kurt said plainly and Blaine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off, much to the surprise to the lady. He got the lady her free coffee and cookie and she gave him a smile.

"You've got a keeper you do." she said with a nod of her head.

"I know." Kurt said looking out the front window with a small smile.

"Linda, I'm going on my break." he called to one of the other employees at the shop. He hadn't really talked to her much, she was taking some insane course in marketing and always seemed stressed about school.

"Okay, don't take too long please." she called timidly.

"I won't." he replied and grabbed his coat and the flowers to join Blaine in the frigid February air.

"Hey!" Blaine said eagerly.

"Hey!" Kurt replied with the same amount of enthusiasm before presenting Blaine with the flowers.

"Oh Kurt they're beautiful!" Blaine said taking them in his hands and giving them a sniff. Over the years Kurt had found that Blaine adored getting flowers and so he made every excuse to buy them for him. Blaine on the other hand knew Kurt wasn't a big fan of flowers (because they just sit there and die) and usually went for the chocolate.

"And I have something for you!" Blaine said pulling out a small carefully wrapped package about the size of a shoe box.

"No chocolates?" Kurt joked but the next thing Blaine pulled out of his bag was a box of After Eights, Kurt's favourites.

"Blaine this is too much!" Kurt protested and Blaine quickly shook his head.

"Trust me, the other thing barely cost me anything!" he explained and Kurt looked at him suspiciously. "Just open it!" Blaine urged bouncing in his seat slightly. Kurt pulled the pink, whit and red paper off the package delicately, gasping at what was in it. It was shoe box, but Blaine had covered it with a bunch of words and pictures that represented them. There was a napkin from the Lima Beam, Blaine's movie ticket to their first official date, various pictures of the two of them throughout the past few years, and right in the middle on the top was the word "courage" created in a fashion similar to the collage that had been in Kurt's locker for high school.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt breathed out with disbelief.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked nervously, not sure what to make of Kurt's reaction.

"Of course I do, I love it!" Kurt said tackling Blaine in a big hug before pulling away and giving him a kiss on the lips, slightly more fierce than he usually would in public.

"Hey do you think you could weasel out of work for the rest of the day?" Blaine asked slightly breathless looking at Kurt with lustful eyes. Kurt's breathing hitched for a second and he marvelled at the fact that Blaine still has that affect on him.

"I don't know..." he answered sadly. "Linda told me to hurry back." he explained and Blaine thought for a minute.

"Give me your phone." he said suddenly and Kurt obliged confused as to what Blaine had planned. The man was fiddling with it before holding it up to his ear to talk. "Hey Linda, it's Blaine." there was a pause. "Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine had answered a question of hers. "Yeah, yeah. Do you think you could cover Kurt's shift for the rest of the day?" another pause. "Well... do you have a boyfriend?" another pause before Blaine's face split into a grin. "Exactly! So you'll do it? Please Linda, we'll owe you big time! Thank you so much!" Blaine finished up the conversation and hung up the phone handing it back to Kurt and answering his unasked question. "We're free to do whatever now." in this statement 'whatever' clearly meant something very specific. Kurt gave Blaine a sly grin.

"Let's go home then, we could use some _alone time._" Kurt said jumping up from his seat and emphasizing the last two words carefully. Blaine followed him eagerly letting out a throaty laugh as they left.

_-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3_

Blaine yawned from his spot on the couch listening to the music playing from the kitchen and Kurt cleaning up from dinner, his voice singing along. They had worked out that on special days such as their anniversary, or Valentines Day Blaine would make breakfast and Kurt would make a delicious dinner. One which would make Blaine feel very fat and tiered, it's a good thing they had completed their physical activities before dinner. He could feel his eyelids drooping as Kurt entered the room and joined him on the couch, lifting his legs for a moment to rest them on his lap.

"Someone's tiered." Kurt commented and Blaine stirred, sitting up a bit at that comment.

"I was up kind of early to get breakfast ready." Blaine explained sheepishly and Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Let's head to bed then." Kurt said getting up and helping Blaine up himself.

"Wait." Blaine said and Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion. The shorter man simply wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, buried his face into Kurt's neck and started to twirl around slowly with the song currently playing. Kurt smiled in understanding and wrapped his own arms around Blaine, his curls tickling Kurt's nose. Both men had their eyes closed, simply breathing in each others smell and enjoying the feeling of being so close.

_And then I looked up at the sun  
And I could see  
Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me  
And then I looked up at the sky  
And saw the sun  
And the way that gravity pushes on everyone  
On everyone _

Kurt listened to the words of the song and smiled at their meaning. He and Blaine had a love like the one in the song, one that belonged to only them. He honestly sometimes felt a sort of gravity between the two of them, if they were on opposite sides of the apartment or even the room he instantly wanted to be closer to the man he loved.

_Baby__  
__When your wheels stop turning__  
__And you feel let down__  
__And it seems like troubles__  
__Have come all around__  
__I can hear your heart beating__  
__I can hear that sound__  
__But I can't help thinking__  
__And I won't look now_

As the song picked up into the instrumental bit, Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you so much." he whispered directly into Kurt's ear and there was something strikingly intimate about the declaration.

"I love _you _so much." Kurt replied and Blaine sleepily nuzzled back into the crook of Kurt's neck while Kurt started stroking his hair gently.

"Happy Valentines Day Blaine."

"Happy Valentines Day Kurt."

* * *

**Okay so! Sappy and fluffy and cute! :P**

**I should explain where this Valentines Day oneshot came from in** **the middle of August. I had a dream and this is what happened! Well, not **_**exactly **_**this, this makes a lot more sense! But I had a dream it was Valentines day and Kurt and Blaine were slow dancing in their living room and Blaine was sleepy and it was this song.**

**Now this is like my Klaine song and i can only thing of that dream when I hear it! It may also be at the top of my most played list right now...**

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it! Reviews are appreciated if you did, or even if you didn't!**

**K bye.****  
**

**P.S. These "-3" are supposed to be hearts!**


End file.
